Beautiful Nightmare
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Coming home for the holidays Roxas goes straight to sleep only to awake to a great tragedy. Now Axel comes in and loves the one thing that turned Roxas' world upside down. Can they over come this obstacle? AkuRoku


This is only one of the holiday fanfics that I had planned to get up. Bitter will be posted shortly after this one. They don't exactly involve the holidays but still they seem like great gifts to give all of you readers of mine. Have a wonderful holidays!

* * *

**Beautiful Nightmare**

* * *

Black snow falls all around me. No...just ashes mixed with snow. Flickering red and orange flames reflect in my blue orbs as I stare at my burning house. Firemen, police, and medical personnel rush all around me. All muttering that the rest of the family is still in the house.

But I know it's too late. By the time a neighbor called, the house was already consumed in blaze. Even if they weren't my real parents, but my adoptive, I still loved them and my only brother.

A gentle hand falls on my shoulder. I run a hand through my messy blonde spikes and turn to the officer. Kind violet eyes smile at me. No hat adorns his long red hair that's pulled back into a ponytail. He leads me away from all the commotion.

As I walk I notice that my legs wobble and my hands tremble. The twenty something old man leads me to his partner. "Hey kid, this is Officer Fair, just tell him what you saw."

Officer Fair laughs, "Geez Reno, how many times do I have to tell you? When sending little kids over here you're to call me Zack."

I look up into raven tresses and vibrant azure eyes. Reno sprints back over to the fire fighters. "What's your name?"

"Roxas Strife."

"How old are you?"

"18"

"Oh...sorry you just looked...never mind. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I just got home from a trip with my friend Demyx. I had laid down to sleep when I smelled smoke. I...I went to wake S-Sora up b-but his door was l-locked."

Zack opens his car door and motions for me to sit down. "What about your parents?"

Tears stream down my face and guilt washes over me. "I...the smoke...flames...couldn't breathe..." I manage to say between sobs.

"Take a deep breath now." Zack waves a medical team over and they load me up into an ambulance.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I glance to the side and spot a nurse. Her long spiraling brown hair is pulled back with a soft pink ribbon so that her emerald eyes shine. "Um...excuse me?"

With one look at me she heads to the door. "I'll get your doctor." I lean back against the pillow and sigh.

_They had taken me straight to the hospital and gave me some painkillers to sleep. Especially since it was around eight last night. They still haven't told me whether or not my family made it or not. At least we had fire alarms. But they didn't do to much good._

"Hello Roxas, I'm your doctor, Zexion."

"Are my parents and brother okay?"

"You...were the only one who survived." Sitting up I put my face in my hands. "I'm very sorry. They didn't even wake up till it was too late. You weren't hurt except for a sprained ankle and some slight burns on your arms. An officer should be here shortly."

I don't dare to look up at him as he leaves the room. I wipe at my non-stop tears when the officer walks in. Instead of the uniform, Reno wears black slacks and a white button-up shirt with a black jacket. He smiles softly at me, "I'm aware that you're 18 and I know it's not my place but, do you need a place to stay?"

"Why would you offer that?"

"Because you just lost your family and so have my brother and I. As a result we have one large empty house."

_Reno's a stranger to me. But he's right. I don't have anywhere to go. I just don't know if I should. I'm sure Cloud and Leon had friends and I could always bunk with Sora or my friends. So why is he offering?_

"I just thought maybe you'd want to stay somewhere and not be pitied."

_That would be better. But I also don't have a job. I'd be stuck inside all day long._

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Reno out right laughs at this. "The only one that's a bother is my brother and I. So what'd yea say?"

I sigh in defeat, "Sure you got me. When do I leave?"

"What about right now?" I nod eagerly and Reno leaves to get Dr. Zexion.

_Not being around all those people that know me will be a good change._

* * *

After Reno finally talked me into letting him get me something to get at the smoothie place, we headed to his house. When he said large I thought at first that he was **over **exaggerating...I was wrong. This guy is loaded and then again that's probably an understatement. They live in a mansion on the best side of town. It's no wonder that they still live together, who needs to get their own place, they practically already have one. Like an idiot I don't even realize that my mouth is open in a big "O".

Reno laughs and taps my chin, closing it shut. "Careful there yo, you might catch flies."

My cheeks heat as Reno shows me to the door. Flipping through a few keys he finally finds the one that he's looking for and unlocks the elaborate double front-door. Jet-black tile litters the opening and runs out and into the kitchen. Following him into the living I half expect expensive leather and sparkling glass ornaments. Instead there's a worn dark blue couch that appears to be as comfy as can be while pictures hang on the walls. A cat-like grin curves onto Reno's lips as he quietly makes his way over to the seat.

"Get the fuck away Reno!"

Reno turns back to me snickering like crazy and I can't help but giggle softly as well. A crimson haired male stands up, apparently realizing that there's someone else in the house besides his only brother. Unexpected nervousness wells up inside me as I gaze at this emerald-eyed man. Still chuckling lightly Reno gestures too the lanky man that stares at me with those haunting orbs. "Axel this is Roxas. Roxas this is my little brother Axel."

Axel extends his hand to me and I extend my own as well. His hand is firm around my own as he never takes his eyes off of me. Locked together nothing else seems to exist around us. That is until Reno's phone begins beeping vigorously to a strange ring tone. Maneuvering so that he can answer the phone he disappears into the kitchen to talk privately. I let my hand drop away from his, suddenly angry by his enchantment upon me.

"So you're going to be staying with us huh?" I nod. "That's cool. Reno said he'd try to convince yea."

"Thank you."

Axel blinks, apparently surprised by my sudden first two words I've uttered to him. The older red head parades back in and grabs at a bag on a table next to the wall dividing the kitchen from living room. "Got to go back into work. Rufus wants to me work the next few nights so show the guy around, will yea Axel?" Without another word he's gone. This leaves the two of us standing gaping at the closed door.

I manage to come to grips first. "Where am I sleeping?"

He performs almost a double-take and slings an arm around my shoulders. "Well little buddy, the only guest room open is next to mine so let's get you moving around so you know where you are." Dodging under his arm I manage to follow behind him as he climbs the stairs. Stopping in front of a thick oak door he smiles half-heartedly. "Here's your new room."

With one arm makes the door open as to give me a full view of the room before me. It's navy carpet and stormy shaded walls scream out to be claimed as mine. _Stop it Roxas! You know this is only a temporary thing._

Trying my best to hide the sigh I so much want to exclaim I glance up at the tall man, "It's perfect, thanks."

* * *

I tend to stay in the room donated to me for the time being. Reno works day in and day out. Apparently there has been a shortage since several of the officers have been dying in fires ranging city wide. Twilight Town isn't supposed to be this prone to disaster. Nevertheless my night terrors grow worse. It's hard to stifle the screams that tear at the sides of my throat. I don't want to alarm Reno though, he's been so kind to me. Axel on the other hand avoids me as though I'm the plague. Given the fact that I'm probably the one doing the avoiding.

Every time I see this being lounging on the couch or even at dinner where I stare at my plate, I can feel his eyes on me. The feelings that spring to life can't be my own. I've lost my family, this has to be a good reason for my body seeking attention such as his. Either way I can't let myself get involved. I'm merely a guest in this home.

Tonight Reno works due to the shortage, once again leaving the two of us alone for an evening. After debating internally I came to one conclusion; I have to stay in my room. During these past few months I've come to realize that I'm not my usual pessimistic self around Axel. This person seems to bring out...the happiness that I use to have. Before life went downhill.

The door to my bedroom swings open as Axel jumps onto the bed sending me bouncing up and coming back down. Heart raving I feel my cheeks grow hot at the suggestive position that we find ourselves in; him with elbows on either side of my waist and lying between my legs with his head on my stomach.

_I don't know about him but I know my orientation and it's defiantly not straight._

"Roxas are you okay?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Look I didn't mean to hurt you. You've avoided me this whole time. I don't even know why you're here. Reno never told me, he respects your privacy."

_Don't even think about blurting anything out or it'll happen for sure! I just want someone to hold me and let me breakdown. But I can't expect something like that from this alien man that I know only his name and dislikes and likes. Especially when I'm sure one of those dislikes will be me if he thinks I like him._

"N-no...It's just..."

"I get it. Okay well are parents weren't exactly the best people in the world but they were human. Apparently some thugs took it upon themselves to rob them both blind when they were coming back from a night out alone. Mom and Dad had high family values. They never saw the attack and the police didn't find them till three days later. That's why Reno went into the force. To better it's speed, commitment, and all that junk. I'm sure it's worked."

_I get it. He thinks that if he tells me his story that I'm required to tell him mine. Well I'm not so sure that's going to happen. Then again...my heart goes a different way than my brain sometimes._

"I was out on a trip with a friend. I came back and went to bed, didn't bother to check anything. I guess they had a fire in the hearth going. But...I was stupid. I was the only one that woke up. I tried to save Sora I really did but his door was locked and I didn't even think about my parents. I-I only worried about m-myself. I'm sure you saw I got a letter awhile ago, well...they've declared that Sora's boyfriend was in the house too. I killed four people that I loved. I'm a monster!"

Axel embraces me as I cry into his maroon shirt. I finally pull myself away and I begin to hiccup slightly at the amount of sobbing I've done. Axel traces a digit along my jaw bone. "You're not a monster Roxas. You're human and if you hadn't of gotten out when you dead you probably would've been dead...and...if you did die...there are people that would miss you horribly."

I wipe furiously at my puffy red eyes with the end of my sleeves. "Who would that be?"

"Reno and...me."

"Y-You would miss me?" He nods and I feel my stomach perform a flip-flop.

_There's no way. After what I've done I shouldn't deserve this kind of affection. I should just disappear. That way I can't hurt anyone else._

"Roxas, come on downstairs please?" I swing my legs over the side of the bed and he puts an arm around my shoulders. "Alright let's go."

The second I step off the last step I feel my body warm a bit. As he leads me the living room it seems as though I go into instant panic mode.

Swaying in the hearth is a blazing fire full of life. Making a sort of squeak I attempt to scurry back to my room like the mouse I am. However, Axel stops me and forces me down onto the couch in front of the inferno. Riffling through his pockets, he produces a black lighter and holds it between us.

"Do you trust me Roxas? Trust me that I'll protect you?"

Despite everything I feel safe with him. "Yes."

Flicking it open a flame comes to life. "Fire can only be harmful if it goes the wrong way. But fire breaths life into all things. Think of the sun Roxas, would we be able to live without a giant flaming star?" I shake my head no. "Would I be able to love you without the fire between us?"

_H-He loves me? _

The tiny flame dissipates as the lighter drops to the floor. No fire sparks except for the one between the two of our hearts. I crush my lips against his. "You promise?"

"Yes. Forever and more." Lying on him and cuddled into the couch I sigh with great happiness. "So did your nightmares ever stop?"

"If they haven't then this is the most beautiful one of them all."


End file.
